


Everyone Has Their Demons...

by AC_DeanC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, Castiel makes a cameo, Dean is 26, Early hunting days AU, Hunting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parker hates Maize, Parker is 24, Parker is Sam and Dean's sister, Sam is 22, Winchester Sister, classic salt and burn, vengeful spirit, winchester shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_DeanC/pseuds/AC_DeanC





	1. Chapter 1

A vengeful spirit had led the trio of Winchesters to Wyoming in some small town where everyone seemed to know everyone’s business. It was the middle of October, and all of the leaves had long since fallen from the trees, making them look barren and sinister. The town was decked out in all things Halloween, witches and broomsticks, cheap plastic ghosts hanging from trees, fresh apple cider around every corner.

 

The diner the trio currently sat in seemed to have everything on their menu offered in pumpkin-flavor. Dean was sloppily digging into a burger, causing the two youngest of the three to grimace at him in disgust. Sam ate his “rabbit” salad, and Parker picked at the pumpkin spice pancakes in front of her.

 

They had been driving all through the night and early morning, and after booking a motel, immediately dawned their FBI gear and went to investigate. The victim’s name was Gloria Hudson, and she’d worked down at the local antique shop. Everyone said she’d been the most upstanding citizen in this God-forsaken town, and couldn’t think of any reason someone would harm her.

 

Parker had wormed her way into the gossiping mother’s circle, and even that had come up empty. Though one of Gloria’s best friends had admitted that she’d had an abusive ex-husband who went missing one night and never came home. It was a start.

 

“I think the ex might be our guy,” Parker said, pouring syrup over her pancakes that she had no intention of eating. Dean was already three-quarters of the way done with his burger, most of it still stuffed between his swollen cheeks.

 

“You think someone might’ve killed him?” Dean asked around a mouthful of food, to which Sam crinkled his nose up in disgust.

 

“You heard the neighbors. Everyone loved Gloria. And in a town like this, where everyone knows each other’s business, it isn’t hard to imagine they all knew about her ex.” Parker elaborated, stabbing mercilessly at her drenched pancakes.

 

“So maybe someone didn’t like how he was treating her, and got rid of him. Now we just need to find his body.” Sam added. Dean thankfully finished the rest of his burger.

 

“Well then, let’s go find us a body.” Dean said, grinning wide. Parker and Sam rolled their eyes. As they stepped outside the diner, Sam and Dean bickering like they usually did, Parker hugged her jacket closer to her body. The air was chilled and the wind had picked up, not her favorite combination. She tuned back into her brothers’ conversation.

 

“Dude, what is with you in Halloween?” Sam asked incredulously. Dean shot him a look.

 

“I’ve got three words for you. Candy. Skimpy clothing.” Dean explained, holding out three fingers. Sam rolled his eyes and Parker made a noise of disapproval.

 

“You’d think after that witch put those razor blades in candy that one time, you’d be put off the stuff.” Parker commented, climbing into the backseat of the Impala. Dean grinned as he got into the driver’s seat.

 

“You’re just grumpy because you hate Halloween.” He said, and Parker simply shot him a look as Sam got into the passenger seat.

 

The trio went back to the motel to change out of their FBI gear, and change into their normal clothing. While her brothers may have been fine wearing leather jackets and flannels, she had actually invested in a winter coat and hat for the chilly weather. Dean had some words to say about her outfit, but one threat to his Busty Asian Beauty subscription shut him up quick, and they were off again, heading towards their next lead.

 

Gloria had a friend that worked just outside of town, and she’d made a phone call to him just before she died. Hopefully, he would offer them more useful information.

 

Upon arriving at his workplace, Parker’s blood immediately ran cold. A cornfield ran on for miles, surrounding either side of the road. A tacky sign that read “Happy’s Haunted Maize” was pinned above the ticket booth in faded letters. It was obvious the word ‘haunted had been painted in, a carrot pointing to the newly added word. Yet another food cart stood beside the ticket booth selling-big surprise-hot apple cider.

 

As Parker stepped out of the car, she could hear the faint sounds of screaming in the distance, chills running down her spine. She hugged herself tighter, suddenly unable to find comfort in her favorite jacket. Sam noticed the change in his older sister’s demeanor.

 

“Hey Parker, you alright?” He asked, hazel eyes softening with worry. Parker shrugged him off, and Dean grinned. Parker tensed. She knew that look.

 

“We all have our weaknesses. Planes, clowns…corn mazes,” Dean said, snickering. Sam shot him a dirty look. The Winchester boys knew of Parker’s fear for corn mazes, and Dean had chalked it up to nothing more than a fear from childhood that followed her into adulthood-like Sam and his clowns. But Sam, he wasn’t so sure.

 

“Shut up, don’t you have some skirt to go chase?” Parker asked, shrugging off the uneasy feeling she had with a grin. Dean grinned back, winking and heading towards the ticket booth. Sam glanced back at Parker.

 

“You sure you’re gonna be alright? You can hang back if you need to,” Sam said softly. Dean may have been convinced she was fine, but Sam was not. Parker looked up at her younger brother, smiling softly and bumping a fist to his shoulder.

 

“I’ll be fine, let’s just finish this case.” Sam nodded, and reluctantly let the matter go, turning and joining Dean at the ticket booth. Parker let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, and cast a wary glance towards the maze. She leaned against the hood of the Impala, watching as young children and their parents got onto the hay ride that pulled them down a dirt path that wound through the maze. She watched as the tractor disappeared, and her stomach lurched as she saw a little girl and her older brother walk into the maze.

 

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to regain her composure. She felt sick, and bile sat in her throat that she quickly forced back down. She tried to take a calming breath, but that did nothing to stop the tremors that started, and she clenched her fists tightly until it hurt.

 

Parker was jolted by another scream that ripped through the air, quickly followed by laughter. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She hated corn mazes. She vowed to never step foot in one again. Parker was pulled out of her thoughts by laughter off to her left, and she glanced just in time to see a group of high schoolers running away from someone huddled on the ground.

 

Parker made her way over to the kid who looked maybe seventeen, and offered a hand out to them.

 

“You alright?” She asked, and was met with pair of startling blue eyes. The kid nodded, and as Parker examined the kid’s dark locks, she couldn’t help but feel he was familiar in some way. She brushed the thought aside as the kid took her hand, and she lifted him to his feet.

 

“I’m Parker, what’s your name?” She asked, smiling. The kid shyly looked around, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

 

“…Castiel,” the kid mumbled quietly, and Parker smiled at him.

 

 

“Nice to meet you. That happen often?” She asked, referring to the group of teenage boys that had just run away. The tips of his ears tinged pink, and he looked down, digging the toe of his shoe into the dirt.

 

“Yeah, but don’t worry. Nothing I can’t handle,” he said, offering a smile, and Parker’s heart went out to him. She looked around, and upon realizing she had wandered closer to the maze, visibly tensed. Castiel took notice.

 

“Those guys, they pick on me because I told them there was a monster in the maze.” Parker froze, and turned her attention back to the boy in front of her.

 

“What?” She asked, heart thudding loudly in her ears. Castiel pointed towards the maze.

 

“Something bad lives in there. No one believes me. But I swear I saw it!” He exclaimed, voice getting loud. Parker leaned in closer to the kid, wanting to

hear more.

 

“What did you see?” She asked.

 

“Parker! Let’s get moving!” Dean called, both brothers already sitting in the Impala. Parker sighed, and cast one more glance at the kid.

 

“You stay out of trouble,” She said, mussing up his hair before turning and quickly joining her brothers. She felt relieved once they were back on the road, happy to be putting distance between her and the corn maze.

 

“What’d you find?” Parker asked, glancing at Dean in the rearview mirror.

 

“Roderick admits Gloria called him, said she was freaking out about something she had seen. And get this. Says she swore that her ex was coming to kill her.” Dean explained, and Parker processed the current information.

 

“Looks like the ex is our ghost,” Sam added, glancing back at Parker. She frowned at a sudden thought.

 

“But who killed him? And why target Gloria?” She asked, trying to put the pieces together.

 

“Maybe she knew more about his disappearance than she let on.” Dean commented before his phone started ringing.

 

“Agent Schindler,” Dean said, and Sam and Parker perked up.

 

“Alright, be there in five.” He hung up, and swung the car around, and Parker nearly went flying.

 

“Sonuvabitch!”  Dean exclaimed angrily, slamming his hand down on the steering wheel.

 

“What is it Dean?” Parker asked worriedly, knowing she wouldn’t like the answer.

 

“There’s been another murder. Gloria’s assistant. They just found him dead in the shop.” Parker let out a breath as Dean sped up.

 


	2. I'm Fine, Really.

As Dean and Sam went to investigate the shop, Parker decided to visit one of the mothers from the gossiping circle. She’d been welcomed inside and offered a drink, which she politely declined, and sat down on one of the couches.

 

“Sorry to bother you so late,” Parker said as the woman-Laura-sat down on the couch beside her.

 

“Oh, it’s quite alright. The kids are in bed and my husband is at work. It was gonna be a lonely night for me anyway.” Laura joked, and Parker smiled, before dawning a serious face.

 

“Laura, I need you to tell me about Gloria’s ex.” Laura looked perturbed.

 

“Mike? What’s he got to do with any of this?” Parker set her mouth into a grim line.

 

“We believe he might have been the one who murdered Gloria.” Laura raised her eyebrows.

 

“What? That’s impossible! Mike is…he hasn’t been around in years,” she said hastily, but Parker caught the slip-up. So she _did_ know Mike was dead. But how?

 

“Laura, please. I think whoever killed Gloria is going around killing everyone involved in Mike’s ‘disappearance.’ I need you to be honest with me.” Laura paled, and she gripped her mug of coffee tightly. She pressed her lips together in a thin line.

 

“Please. They just killed Gloria’s assistant. I need to know who else was involved.” Laura gasped, eyes widening in horror.

 

“Oh no,” She muttered, covering her mouth with a hand.

 

“Laura! I need a name!” Parker said, but Laura wouldn’t budge.

 

“You need to go.” Laura said sternly, and all Parker could do was look dumbfounded as she was roughly escorted out of the house. She huffed, and made her way back to the antique shop, catching her brothers just as they exited the shop.

 

“Find anything?” Sam asked. Parker huffed angrily as they all climbed into the car.

 

“I questioned one of the mothers in that gossiping group, and she clearly knew something. She knows exactly who was involved in Mike’s murder, but won’t tell me!” She said exasperatedly. Sam shot her a look of sympathy, and Dean frowned.

 

“If she knows, you think the whole town knows?” Dean asked, and it all dawned on them.

 

“They’re protecting someone.” Sam concluded, and Parker nodded in agreement.

 

“But who? Who would the whole town be so willing to protect?” Parker asked, and slumped back against her seat, exhausted.

 

“Let’s just head back to the motel, hopefully we can get some answers tomorrow.” Dean said, and Parker couldn’t have agreed more. When they got back, Parker made a beeline for the shower. The hot water pounded against her sore muscles, and she let out a sigh.

 

She hated the cold season, especially around Halloween. The mere thought of a corn maze sent chills down her spine, and she shut her eyes tightly trying not to think about the maze that lay just on the outskirts of town. After her shower, she got dressed, and climbed into bed with Sam, who made a grumble of disapproval.

 

“I’m not sleeping on that cot, it hurts my back,” She said, turning so she could snuggle up close to her younger brother. Sam rolled his eyes, and pulled her closer.

 

“Dork.”

 

“Idiot.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hands. They were all over, grabbing at any bit of exposed flesh. It was hard to breathe, hard to think. She was suffocating, being crushed to death. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, the bitter smell of coffee and cigarettes from breath too close and too hot. A mess of flying limbs that connected with whatever they could, and then she was running, head spinning as she stumbled, disoriented as she tried to get as far away as possible.

 

She could hear screaming, it masked her own cries for help. Laughter echoed all around her, and she tripped, landing on the ground hard. Salt burned her throat as the tears welled up, and she quickly picked herself up, and started running again.

 

“Dad!” She called, sobbing as she took a left and then a right. Everything looked the same.

 

“Sam! Dean!” The screams continued to drown her out, and she couldn’t breathe.

 

 

“Parker!” Parker awoke abruptly to Sam shaking her, gripping her shoulders tightly. She blinked up at him through tears, drawing in a lungful of air as she tried to calm herself. She took in her surroundings. She was still in the same crappy motel, on a case with her brothers. She let out a shaky breath.

 

“Sam?” She called softly, voice hoarse. He released his grip on her shoulders, sitting back and sighing in relief. He ran a hair through his tousled hair.

 

“You were screaming in your sleep.” Dean said, and Parker looked over at her older brother, seeing the worry on his face as he stood next to her bed. She caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall, and saw it was only 7 in the morning.

 

“Sorry, I just had a bad dream.” She explained lamely. Dean crossed his arms over his chest in disbelief.

 

“Must’ve been one helluva dream.” Sam shot Dean a look at his remark. His gaze softened as he turned back to Parker.

 

“Are you alright?” Sam asked softly, his puppy dog eyes turned up to the max. Parker smiled softly, placing a hand over his.

 

“I’m fine. Really.” She removed her hand from his and stood. She grabbed her jacket off the coat hook and shrugged it on.

 

“You guys get some sleep, I’m gonna go for a walk.” Sam was quick to jump to his feet.

 

“I’ll go with you,” he said it in a way that let Parker know she didn’t have a choice in the matter. So Dean went back to sleep, grumbling about not being a morning person, and Sam and Parker headed out of the motel, walking down a path that led to the park. The pair walked in silence for a while, neither one of them willing to break the spell that had been cast over them. The air was cold, and the sun was just barely coming up over the horizon. Parker could see her breath float up into the air as she breathed out.

 

As they walked, Sam tried to figure his older sister out. Why was she afraid of corn mazes? Sam couldn’t remember a time any of them had ever been near one. Seeing the corn maze must have triggered her nightmare. Sam shuddered at the thought. She’d been crying out for John-that in itself was enough to worry-Dean and himself. It was the only thing she said through the tears. It hurt his heart to think she was in pain and he couldn’t do anything to help.

 

“You remember that place Dean and you used to drop me off at all the time?” Sam asked, letting out a chuckle. Parker looked over at him, briefly remembering a place with the name Plucky.

 

“Hey, I never dumped you there, that was Dean. I asked if you wanted to come to the mall with me, but you were horrified at the thought.” Parker said, grinning as she remembered the look of horror on his face when she’d asked. Sam chuckled.

 

“Yeah, but those clowns changed my mind pretty quick.” Parker briefly remembered when Sam started tagging along with her to the mall, despite his usual complaints. He’d been silent most of those trips, quietly stuck to her side.

 

“Those clowns creeped me out, I could never look at one the same again,” Sam said, shuddering at the memory. They lapsed back into silence, and Parker knew what question was coming. So she interrupted before Sam could open his mouth.

 

“Sam, I don’t want to talk about it. Just…trust me when I say you’re better off not knowing.” Parker said, and they continued walking. Though her words did anything but put Sam at ease. Better off not knowing? What did that mean?

 

“Get back here!” Sam and Parker heard someone shout. Parker had just enough time to turn around before something collided into her and knocked her to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her, and stars lit up behind her eyes as her head smacked against the pavement. When she was able to focus, she found herself staring up into a pair of startling, ocean-blue eyes.

 

“Castiel?” She asked, still breathless from having the wind knocked out of her. The tips of his ears turned pink, and he quickly lifted himself up off of her. Sam reached down and pulled Parker to her feet, and she dusted herself off. She peered behind him, catching the retreating figures of the kids she saw yesterday at the maze.

 

“Still bothering you?” Parker asked sympathetically. Castiel’s eyes darted around nervously, and he tugged the bag on his back closer.

 

“Yeah, I usually go this way to school to avoid them.” He said, not elaborating on how his plan hadn’t worked. She slung an arm around his shoulder, and continued to walk forward, Sam walking beside them.

 

“Come on, we’ll walk you there. Might as well. This is my partner, Agent Oskar.” Parker said, motioning to Sam, who nodded, examining the kid curiously.

 

“This is Castiel,” Parker explained, “I ran into him while you questioned Roderick.” At this, Castiel perked up.

 

“Are you guys…cops?” He asked tentatively. Sam nodded.

 

“We’re with the FBI, investigating Gloria’s murder.” Sam said. Castiel eyed him suspiciously, moving closer to Parker. She grinned. Well that was a first. Most kids loved Sam. Castiel nodded silently, seeming to process it all.

 

“So how old are you Castiel?” Sam asked, and the kid shot him a wary look.

 

“I’m seventeen.” Parker sighed, remembering when she had been his age. She’d still been looking for John’s approval at that point.

 

“You were out by the maze by yourself, where’re your parents?” Parker asked, not wanting to press, but curious at the same time.

 

“My mom died a long time ago, and dad…he’s usually busy with work.” Castiel explained, and Parker felt bad for asking. She pulled him closer.

 

“Sorry, I lost my mother too, back when I was young.” Castiel stared up at her, a look in his eyes she couldn’t place. They walked in silence for the most part after that, the occasional question passed back and forth. Castiel apparently went by Cas, and he had two older brothers who didn’t live around here.

 

“You think…you’ll find who did it?” Castiel asked, and the school came into view. Parker released him, ruffling up his hair.

 

“Of course we will. Here, call me if you ever need anything,” Parker said, handing him her fake business card. He smiled brightly at her, nodding at Sam before turning and quickly heading into the building. Sam raised an eyebrow at his sister as they made their way back to the hotel.

 

“What?” She asked, catching the look he was giving her. Sam laughed, shrugging.

 

“Nothing. He just seems…attached, is all.” Sam commented, and Parker rolled her eyes.

 

“Whatever, dork.”

 

“Idiot.”


	3. Take A Left

The trio of Winchesters weren’t having any luck finding out who else was involved in Mike’s death. The town’s lips were sealed, and wouldn’t budge an inch. Three days had gone by and they still were no closer to finding out where Mike’s body was buried. Parker had tried to see if their new friend Castiel knew anything, but he seemed just as nervous and flighty as the rest of them.

 

“If we have to stay here any longer I’m going to blow my brains out,” Dean commented, collapsing down onto his bed facedown. Parker sighed heavily.

 

“Tell me about it. I just don’t get it. Don’t they know that whoever they’re protecting is in danger? Remaining silent is only hurting them.” Parker said, cradling a cup of hard apple cider one of the carts had been selling on the road. They were at a stalemate; she at least deserved one drink.

 

“There’s gotta be something that’ll make them change their mind,” Sam thought aloud, eyes glued to his laptop. He was scanning the web for articles in hopes they would shed light on who could’ve murdered Mike. The death count was now up to three. First Gloria, then her assistant, and Roderick had been last.

 

“Let’s just get some sleep. We can continue searching in the morning.” They’d scoured the cemetery, looking for unmarked graves. They checked abandoned buildings, warehouses, barns, anywhere someone might hide a body. But their continuous searches had come up empty, and Parker was exhausted. Her head didn’t even hit the pillow before she was out cold.

 

* * *

 

Parker awoke to the sound of her phone ringing, and fumbled around in the dark until her hand came into contact with the device, and she pressed it to her ear.

 

“Agent List,” She mumbled groggily, staring over at the clock. Who was calling her at four in the morning?

 

“P-parker?” Parker immediately shot awake, sitting up in bed. Sam stirred beside her, looking over in concern.

 

“Castiel? What’s wrong?” He was breathing heavily, and he sounded close to tears.

 

“…h-he’s here. Oh god…he’s here…h-he’s gonna kill me!” Parker’s eyes widened as everything clicked into place. Why the town refused to tell them anything. Why they’d gone to such lengths to protect anyone involved in Mike’s disappearance.

 

“Where are you?” She asked, already up and packing her bag, Sam and Dean not far behind. They were out the door and in the Impala by the time he gave them his address.

 

Parker kicked in the door of the family home, just in time to see Mike’s ghost materialize in front of a cowering Castiel. He was angry, blood pouring from an open wound on the back of his head. He reached for Castiel, and Parker swung the iron rod she was holding, the ghost dissolving in front of her. Castiel looked up at her, eyes wide.

 

Dean and Sam came barging in behind her, and Sam immediately surrounded Castiel in a circle of salt.

 

“W-what is that…thing? It looks like M-mike…but it can’t…” Castiel started rambling, and Parker gripped his shoulders, looking the kid in the eyes.

 

“I don’t have much time to explain, but Mike’s ghost is coming after everyone involved in his death. Tell me. Where did you bury his body?” Parker asked urgently, and the sound of a shotgun going off somewhere else in the house let her know Mike was far from gone.

 

“They burned his body…there isn’t one,” Castiel said quickly, panicking. Parker’s mind was reeling.

 

“There has to be something of his that wasn’t burnt. Something he could attach himself to.” Castiel’s eyes went wide.

 

“His belt…t-the belt he used to beat Gloria with…I buried it.” Parker’s grip on him tightened.

 

“Where? Where did you bury it?” Parker asked desperately.

 

“The Maze!” He shouted, and Parker stilled. Sam and Dean came back into the room, looking a little worse for wear.

 

“Sam, Dean, stay with Cas, I know what’s keeping him here.” Parker said, and turned to the kid.

 

“My brothers will keep you safe. Listen to everything they tell you to do, got it?” Castiel nodded frightened, and Parker turned and ran out of the house, jumping into the Impala. She took a deep breath, before stepping on it towards the corn maze.

 

The corn loomed in front of her, and her stomach churned, threatening to spill its contents. She swallowed thickly.

 

“Come on Parker, you can do this.” She told herself, taking a deep breath, but her feet refused to move. She dug her phone out of her pocket, and dialed Dean’s number.

 

“Parker? Where the hell did you go?!” Dean exclaimed through the receiver. Parker let out a shaky breath.

 

“His belt is in the corn maze. Hand Cas the phone.”

 

“But Parker, you’re afraid of-”

 

“Dean! We don’t have time!” Parker shouted, and Dean went quiet. Castiel’s voice soon came through the phone.

 

“Parker?” She sighed, and took a deep breath.

 

“I need you to tell me where you buried it.” She said, and stepped into the maze. Her heart beat painfully in her chest, and she felt weak, stomach churning as the maze closed in around her.

 

“Take a right and then an immediate left.” Parker followed his instructions, using Castiel’s voice as a way to calm herself, though it did little to help. She was back in that old maze, running for her life, trying to find a way out.

 

“Go straight until you see a scarecrow, then go right.” Parker gripped the shovel tightly in her hand, trying to stop her hands from shaking. The feelings of hands grabbing at her ghosted all along her skin, and a sheen of sweat coated her forehead as she sucked air into her lungs.

 

“Take a left, then another left. Almost there.” There was skin and blood underneath her torn up nails, knees caked in blood and dirt. She’d clawed at anything she could, screaming and thrashing. The children’s screams canceled out her own.

 

“Go straight, and you should see a map of the maze. It’s buried right underneath it.” Parker quickly started digging, bile rising back up in her throat as the smelt of cigarettes and coffee flooded her nose. Her shovel clanged against something metal, and she stooped down, pulling out the belt and gripping it tightly in her hands.

 

“I got it,” She breathed, head spinning. She dropped the belt to the ground and poured gasoline onto it, trying to focus.

 

“Are…you alright? You sound-” Parker suddenly felt someone grip her arm, and she screamed, dropping both the phone and shovel.

 

Her world went dark.


	4. Let's get the hell out of here

“Alright, now you three stick close together, you hear me?” John asked, surveying his four-year-old, six-year-old, and eight-year-old. Sam, Parker, and Dean all nodded.

 

“Yes Sir.” John smiled down at them, ruffling up the hair on each of their heads.

 

“Take your time, I’ll be here when you get back.” He said, and watched as his children all headed into the maze.

 

Sam clung tightly to Dean’s side, and Parker gripped his hand, not wanting to be separated from her older brother. She stared up at the towering stalks of corn in amazement, wondering how so much of it could be in one place.

 

She gulped as she heard other children screaming the further in they went, and Dean squeezed her hand back reassuringly.

 

“Come on Parker, there’s nothing to be afraid of. They’re just guys wearing masks.” Dean explained. Parker nodded. Right. Just guys wearing masks. They continued twisting and turning, and the trio would jump every time the stalks around them would rustle.

 

“Bah!” A man with a chainsaw had jumped out at them, and the three screamed in terror, bolting in the opposite direction. Parker kept running, taking turn after turn until she could no longer run. Panting, she looked behind her, only to realize Sam and Dean were nowhere to be found.

 

“Sam? Dean?” She called, and got no response. Parker didn’t panic, she knew they were somewhere in the maze. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t afraid. She jumped at every little noise, and hurried along.

 

A man stepped out of the corn at the end of path, and Parker halted. The man smiled at her, all teeth, and waved. He was dirty, and looked as if he’d been rolling around in the mud. Something wasn’t right. He wasn’t wearing a mask. Warning bells were going off in Parker’s head, and she told herself to run. But her feet were glued to the spot.

 

“Hey sweetie, are you lost?” He cooed, and the noise sent chills down her spine. She quickly shook her head. The man approached, and Parker took a step back.

 

“Come on, I know a way out of here. I’ll bring you to your parents.” The man kept getting closer, and Parker backed up, before turning and sprinting the way she had come. Though her escape was short lived, and she felt a steel grip latch onto her. She screamed, and was dragged backwards.

 

“Aw don’t worry Sweetie, you and me are gonna have so much fun!” Parker started sobbing, kicking and screaming as the man got too close to her, and she could smell the cigarettes and something bitter on his breath. She was a thrashing of limbs as a heavy weight was placed on her chest, and she struggled to breathe, kicking and screaming. A hand came up to cover her mouth, and she bit it, and for a moment the weight was gone.

 

She yanked herself free and stumbled to her feet, trying to find her way out of the maze. Everything looked the same, and she screamed, hoping someone would hear her. She called out for her family, praying for a miracle.

 

“Daddy! Sam! Dean!” She called, sobs racking her body as she stumbled, disoriented through the maze.

 

“Sweetie come back!” Parker’s blood ran cold at the voice, and she ran with renewed vigor. She gave up following the path and ran into the corn, barging through it as the stalks whacked at her body. But that did nothing to stop her. She tripped multiple times, skinning her knees, but she kept running until she broke through the cornfield and stumbled into its entrance. John was standing there, leaning against the ticket booth, checking his phone. Parker let out a sob, and ran towards him.

 

“Daddy!” She cried, and John instantly looked up, startled by the state his daughter was in. He scooped her up in his arms, holding her close as she sobbed. He stroked her hair, shushing her softly.

 

“Sh shh, Parker, it’s alright. You’re okay. Did you and your brothers get split up?” Parker nodded into his chest, clinging to him tightly, sobbing uncontrollably.

 

“Dad!” Dean and Sam came charging through the exit, looking panicked, but calmed down upon realizing Parker had made it out, and they headed over to the pair. John set Parker down after she had calmed down, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

 

“You’re okay Parker. But you need to wake up.” Parker looked at him confused, wiping the tears from her eyes.

 

“What?” He shook her shoulders.

 

“You’re in danger! Wake up! Burn the belt!” And suddenly Parker couldn’t breathe. She gasped, clawing at her throat as she tried to draw air into her lungs.

 

She was suddenly looking into the angry eyes of Mike, who had his hands wrapped around her throat. She spluttered, unable to breathe, and the world spun. She panicked, and scrambled for the matches in her pocket. She quickly lit one, and tossed it onto the belt.

 

Mike went up in flames, and she collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. She rolled over and emptied the contents of her stomach, before pulling herself to her feet.  She closed her eyes, heart thudding painfully against her ribcage, and she tried to keep her head from spinning.

 

“Parker!” She looked up at the sound, and saw Sam and Dean running towards her. Dean’s arms were around her in seconds, and she let herself lean against his chest, visibly shaking.

 

“What happened?” Parker asked after she had calmed down.

 

“Mike stopped coming at Cas, and we knew he’d found out you were trying to burn him. So we came here as fast as we could.” Dean explained.

 

“And get this. Cas had been out one night, shopping at Gloria’s antique place. And then Mike stumbles in, drunk, and starts yelling and hitting Gloria. So Cas shoves him, and he cracks his head on the edge of a table. Gloria called Roderick, and both him and Gloria’s assistant burned the body out past the fields. Explains why the whole town protected them.” Dean said, and Parker pulled away from him, nodding.

 

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” She said, and her brothers grinned at her.


End file.
